


Overwatch One-Shots

by LittleSister_OW



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alcoholic Reader, Angst, Aphrodisiacs, Body Worship, Bullying, Dreams and Nightmares, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Implied/Referenced Brainwashing, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Love Confessions, M/M, Masturbation, Multi, OT3, Omnic Racism, Platonic Male/Male Relationships, Platonic Relationships, Polyamorous Character, Polyamory, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Reader in a Coma, Romance, Sad Ending, Teacher-Student Relationship, Vaginal Fingering, Yandere
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-05
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-02-10 22:38:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 17,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12921678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleSister_OW/pseuds/LittleSister_OW
Summary: One-shots with the Overwatch crewBrought this over from my Wattpad account, SunnyKaiKai





	1. Wake Me Up: Mei x Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mei wakes up the reader, unintentionally, due to her nightmare, reader goes to comfort her.

I shot up like a bullet from my laying position, I looked around the room for the source of the screaming, not noticing anything I raised an eyebrow, curious as to who or what made the noise. I got up out of bed and stretched my limbs out, whimpering came from the room next to me and I became worried. Mei, my sweet and loving girlfriend, had a history of frequent nightmares, most of them caused by the same thing. She always tried to tell me that they were nothing and for me not to worry about it, I never really believed her to be honest, on some days she would look like she didn't get any sleep at all while trying to avoid her nightmares and it scared me a little bit.

"Should I go see if she's alright?" I asked myself, biting my lip as I contemplated the thought. I walked towards my door and unlocked it, walking out to the hallway and heading towards Mei's door after I made sure my door closes. I typed in her password that she gave me and the door slid open, Mei was sleeping on her bed, tossing and turning while whimpering and mumbling something under her breath.

"Mei?" I stood by her bed, letting her door fall shut, and gently shook her body. "Mei, wake up sweetheart." She tossed around even more before her eyes shot open, she looked up at me as tears filled her soft brown eyes, I reached down to hold her in my arms.

"I had the worst nightmare," she sobbed on my shoulder. "It was terrible, I was so scared, (Y/N)."

"It's alright snowflake, I'm right here." I cooed, running my fingers through her chocolate brown locks, after a few minutes she stopped crying and looked up at me with a soft smile.

"Thank you (Y/N)," she spoke softly.

"Of course sweetheart," I smiled back at her. "Do you want to talk about it?"

"I was trapped in some sort of cage," she began. "Talon had captured us and they started to torture you in front of me, you were screaming in agony and I couldn't do anything to stop it. Eventually, they tortured you so much that..." she stopped mid-sentence and started to cry once more. I sat down on the bed and hugged her tightly, gently rocking her back and forth until she calmed down.

"It's alright Mei, I'm right here. It was just a dream baby, I'm not going anytime soon." I smiled down at her, she sniffled and planted a kiss on my shoulder.

"You're so amazing (Y/N)," Mei sighed. "What did I do to get you?"

"Just by being your cute, nerdy self." I teased, "Also when you make that amazing tasting chow mein..." She laughed and poked my stomach.

"You're such a dork!" She smiled and kissed my cheek. "But you're my dork, so I guess that's okay."

"Hey, you're a dork too!" I pointed out, she shook her head and smiled.

"Of course I am, and I'm proud of it!" Her chest puffed out with pride and I giggled, we smiled and I got under the covers with her.

"I'll sleep with you for the rest of the night, alright? Maybe that might help," Mei nodded and snuggled close to me. We wrapped our arms around each other and closed our eyes, I breathed in her sweet scent and sighed, bringing her closer to me.

"I love you (Y/N)," Mei mumbled before falling back to sleep.

"I love you too Mei, my little snowflake." I kissed her forehead before letting myself fall back to sleep, knowing that I'll be with her when she wakes me up.


	2. Work For It: McCree x Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader is pretty salty TBH and doesn't want to admit her feelings for Jesse until her body is like "FUCK IT."

Jesse McCree is a stubborn man and everyone in Overwatch knows that, hell, Talon probably knows how stubborn this son-of-a-bitch is. Jesse could get any male or female he wanted by charming the pants off of them, but for some God forsaken reason, he decided to go after me. Complimenting me on my looks, fighting, how hard I punch when he watches me train, etc and it's honestly getting on my last nerve. I swear, Jesse McCree just doesn't know when to stop.

"Well howdy, everyone," he greeted as he stepped into the training room. I rolled my eyes and continued to do my reps as Zarya spotted me, Hana and Lena turned to greet him back.

"Heya Jesse, what brings you here?" Hana asked while placing her hands on her hips.

"Just came to see my favorite teammate and see how they're doing," he grinned my way.

"Fuck off, McCree." I hissed as I finished up my last rep, Zarya helps me pull back the bar and set it down. I sit up and use my hand towel to wipe off some of the sweat that formed on my forehead and the back of my neck, Zarya pats my shoulder.

"Aw, see? They even know that they're my favorite," Jesse coos affectionately.

"How sweet," Lena giggles. "You two would be such a cute couple!"

"No, we really wouldn't," I spoke sharply, sending a threatening glance at Lena. "Besides, I came to Overwatch to save people and avenge what happened to my family, not to date and flirt and make kissy faces or goo-goo eyes at people!" I make a face at the thought of the lovey-dovey things McCree has done to go out with me, some of them were pretty cute in all honesty.

"Oh lighten up (Y/N)," Hana waved me off. "It's just some harmless fun, chill out."

"Harmless fun? Harmless fun? Hana, do you even realize how much we risk every day for this job? Or maybe even how illegal this job really is? We don't have time for relationships!" I growl angrily, Hana's carefree attitude tends to piss me off and lose my ever growing temper, I needed to keep my cool and get back to my room so I could shower and maybe have a good nap.

"(Y/N), calm down." Lena said gently, trying her best to settle my nerves.

"No, I won't calm down, Oxton." I hiss angrily, making her shrink back at the sound of her surname. "This needs to end now, McCree stops flirting with me. It'll never happen."

"(Y/N), you can't really be saying-" I cut the cowboy off.

"It'll never happen!" I shout, speed walking to the entrance. "So leave it!"

"Why?" McCree asks, an angry tone in his voice. "Why should I? I love you, why do you keep shoving me out?"

"Because I can't get attached," I let out a huff and stop at the door. "That's why."

"Why can't you get attached? Is it because of Deadlock? Is that why you're being as stubborn as a-" I turn around, my face hot with rage.

"Because what if I lose you?" I shout, "What if you die and I'm left with an empty hole in my heart all because I fucking fell in love with you?"

"Then you move on," McCree stated firmly. "You move on but you never forget."

"Move on? You think I could just move on?" I yell with tears forming in my eyes, "I couldn't move on when you started to flirt with me. I couldn't move on when you caught me after I nearly fell off a cliff. I couldn't move on when you stayed in the medical wing with me after I broke my leg in combat and I can't move on because I'm in love with your stupid, scruffy bearded face!" I shout in anger, rapidly breathing as I attempt to catch my breath. McCree's eyes soften and his lips form into the goofiest grin he's ever made, Hana and Lena let out a few giggles while Zarya simply smiles and shakes her head.

"You really do love me," he says softly. My eyes grow wide at the realization and my face heats up in embarrassment, I turn and run out the door, making a beeline for my room. I shut and lock my door, groaning as I cover my face and press my back against the cool metal door.

"I'm such an idiot," I sigh and let my head fall back against the door.

"Don't worry darling," I hear McCree's voice from behind the door. "I'm gonna work for it!"

"Go away Jesse," I smile as I hear him let out a chuckle and walk away from my bedroom, maybe I could let him have a chance, but he'll definitely need to work for it if he really wants to date me.


	3. Sit Next To Me: Orisa x Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader defends Orisa's honor from Junkrat, everyone learns a few new things in the end.

"(Y/N)?" I hear a soft robotic voice speak close to me, I grumble under my breath and roll over in the grass, a patch of clovers rub against my cheeks. "(Y/N), Efi says that you shouldn't fall asleep in the garden."

"Alright Ori, I'm up." I yawn and sit up, Orisa's eyes shone brightly as the sunlight reflected off of her. "So, what brings you here?"

"Efi said that your new leg is completely finished and asked for me to come get you," Orisa smiles sweetly. "Do you require assistance in standing and walking?"

"Ah, yes please!" I smile back, Orisa lowers her hands and lets me grab them before pulling them back up. "So how are you today Orisa? Has anyone been bothering you lately?" Orisa stayed silent as she walked with me to Efi's workshop, I raised my eyebrow at her lack of response and question again.

"Um, I'm fine, (Y/N)." Liar.

"Who was it?" I ask bluntly, Orisa makes a confused noise.

"What are you talking about-"

"I want to know what was said to you and who said it, so I can kick their pathetic ass." I hiss under my breath, Orisa lets out a sigh and shakes her head.

"You really shouldn't curse (Y/N)," Orisa scolds. I pout and let out a frustrated sigh, after walking in silence for a few minutes we finally arrive at Efi's workshop. Letting the door slid open, we walk in and Efi greets us.

"Good afternoon, (Y/N)!" Efi grins and shows off her masterpiece, "Custom made. Just for you!"

"Oh, Efi! It's absolutely amazing," I praise and hobble over to the chair. I let Efi ramble on about the mechanics of my new prosthetic leg but my mind is cloudy with rage, a select number of people in Overwatch dislike Orisa just because she's an omnic. Mainly Junkrat, but sometimes Zarya will speak up about her dislike for the robot. Roadhog doesn't actually mind her, knowing that she's simply here to protect the world and nothing more, as long as she doesn't bother him, he doesn't comment on her. But I still hate it whenever they speak about Orisa so hatefully, I remember one day when Junkrat and I had to be transported to the hospital wing because we had gotten into a nasty fist fight. Needless to say, the bomb enthusiast and I don't get along very well and sometimes can't be in the same room as each other.

"Oi! Earth to (Y/N)!" Efi snaps her fingers in front of my face and I blink, oh shit I spaced out.

"Sorry Efi, I spaced out a little bit. What did you say?" I ask, the young girl sighs and rolls her eyes.

"I said, we should head to the cafeteria and grab some lunch! Wanna come with us Orisa?" Efi turns to her omnic friend, who nods happily. I let Efi help me stand up and we head out towards the cafeteria, Efi and Orisa talk about future changes to Orisa's programming while I think about what Junkrat might've said. On the way there we bump into Tracer, Hana and McCree, the trio smile and greet us, they join us on our way, saying how they're heading the same way. Once we arrive at our destination, we make our way to the line for food, Orisa happily waits for us near the door.

"(Y/N), are you alright?" Hana asks, "You look like you're spacing out."

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just thinking, that's all." I say with a smile, Tracer shakes her head.

"You don't seem fine, love." Tracer starts, I internally groan, she's gonna go mother hen on me again. "In fact, you look a bit stressed out. Penny for your thoughts?"

"It's just," I pause and sigh. "Junkrat's been picking on Orisa again, I hate that filthy piece of shit with every fiber of my being. He just doesn't know when to push things behind him and let them go."

"Yeah, he does the same thing with Bastion and Zenyatta." McCree points out, "I think it's just apart of his character."

"Well he needs to get a change of personality," I mumble under my breath. We grab our food and talk about heading outside to the garden and eating, we all agree and just as we're about to make it out...

"Oi! Look at the omnic lover!" I hear Junkrat shout across the room and I flinch, here we go. "Where's your fucking disgusting girlfriend, mate?" Junkrat cackles as he approaches us, Hana scowls at him.

"Just leave us alone, Junkrat," Hana says with irritation lacing her voice, the Aussie laughs harder and flicks Hana's forehead.

"Nah, I don't think I will, Shiela. Besides, I'm still preeeeetty upset about my arm being destroyed by this omnic fucker," he jabs his finger in my direction and I scowl.

"(Y/N), breathe, just let him talk." McCree whispers, I let out a large sigh and walk past the Junker, who makes a surprised noise.

"Where do you think you're going?" He asks and grabs the back of my shirt, yanking me back and down. I fall on the ground, my food going everywhere and I groan as Junkrat laughs.

"Back off already," Tracer threatens.

"Or what? What are you going to do about it?" Junkrat asks, his eyebrow raised in question.

"What did you say to Orisa earlier today?" I ask, gingerly standing up with Efi's help.

"Wot?"

"What did you say to Orisa? I know you heard me the first time," I hiss.

"Oh, well I just gave her some advice," Junkrat says simply, by now we've caught everyone's attention. "I told her that she needs to dump her piece of fucking garbage lover and go off and kill herself already, do us all a favor." My nostrils flare and I do my best not to go apeshit on this fucker, Efi lets out a noise of irritation and Tracer looks absolutely appalled.

"What the fuck man? You can't just say that to somebody," Hana yells. "Omnic or not, that's fucked up and mean."

"Who said I was a nice person?" Junkrat cackles, "Hey why aren't you getting mad at me yet?" He pokes me with his metal hand. "Oh, I get it. You don't want to get another scolding from daddy 76 so you're trying sooooo damn hard not to punch me again. Huh? Is that it?"

"You got the same scolding from 76, so I don't know why you're even bothering," I reply coolly, the Junker's eye twitched in annoyance.

"I'm bothering, one, because I don't give a fuck if he yells at me, and two, because I like to push your buttons." Junkrat licks his lips, "and by now I know that I've pressed nearly all of them."

"Fuck off, you're fucking disgusting." I hiss at him, he laughs as he steps forward and pushes me back with one hand, a take a step back.

"Fight me back, I know you want to." Push.

"Why don't you fight me? Scared?" Shove.

"C'mon, C'mon, C'mon!" Push. Push. He pushes me one last time and I begin to fall backward, he reaches down and grabs the front of my shirt. My eyes flash with rage as I pull my legs up and wrap them around his neck, choking him slightly. I throw my body back and bring him down with me as I grab ahold of his arm that grabbed me, I twist him around by his arm and pull myself on top of him, my legs still wrapped around his neck.

"You want me to fight back so damn badly? Fine, then I'll fight back!" I yell and deliver a hard punch to his face, I hear a small crack and his nose drips blood. I pull back and punch him repeatedly, I feel someone trying to pry me off of him but I shrug them off and continue to wail on Junkrat's face, my knuckles bruising his cheeks on impact. I feel my sinister smile creep onto my face, by the time someone manages to pull me off of him, his face his bloody and bruised.

"You two need therapy," Roadhog grumbles and stands me on my feet. I tower over the thin Junker, my grin still visible and I can feel my power surging through me.

"You wanted a fight and I gave it to you, Jamison." I begin, grabbing his front straps and pulling him up to his feet. "There's a reason why my codename is Bloodlust, the next time you pull some shit like this, nobody is going to be around to save your sorry, pathetic ass." I make a gesture to the crowd that surrounded us as they watched the fight, Junkrat and I glare at each other for a while before we both crack up laughing, completely confusing everyone around us.

"Well, you certainly gave me a run for my money." He comments while wrapping me in his arms and giving me a short noogie, I groan in annoyance and shove him off.

"Well, duh, can't have my own flesh and blood bullying the omnics I like." I chuckle, pinching his cheeks in order to annoy him.

"Wait, Jamison is your brother?" Hana asks, thoroughly confused, I nod.

"Yeah, twin brother, actually. He's the younger twin," I smirk.

"I am not!" He yelps, Roadhog simply shook his head and gave me a pat on the head.

"Next time, don't go trying to cause trouble." Roadhog scolds Junkrat, who looks away a bit sheepishly. I laugh but soon turn away and try to get out of the cafeteria without being yelled at by Mercy or 76.

"(Y/N) (M/N) Fawkes! You get back over here right now!" Mercy yells and I groan, this is gonna be a long lecture.

After being chewed out by Mercy, she sends us on our way. As we head towards the entrance I notice that Orisa is missing, I try to spot her in the crowd but frown when I realize she's not here.

"Hey, I'm going to go find Orisa real fast," I inform the group. They nod and head out to go find a spot outside, I roam around the building, calling out for the omnic. After a few minutes of running around, Hanzo and Genji tell me that they saw her talking with Zenyatta, I thank them and head towards the area I knew they would be at, the Zen Garden.

"Orisa?" I call out, spotting her sitting next to Zenyatta, who turns around to greet me.

"Hello, (Y/N), I heard about your fight with Junkrat," Zenyatta says, I nervously look down at my feet.

"I'm guessing Orisa told you?" I ask, shyly looking up to see the two looking rather upset with me.

"I'll let you two talk in peace, we'll do some inner peace training later, (Y/N)." Zenyatta chides and leaves the room, most likely to find Genji. I stay standing, not knowing if Orisa wants me to sit down or not.

"Sit next to me, (Y/N)." She says with a hint of sadness in her voice, I sit down and face towards the omnic. "Fighting with your sibling isn't always the answer to everything, you know."

"I know, but it was honestly more of a play fighting than anything else." I raise my hands in defense, "But he did get on my nerves with what he said to you." Orisa doesn't say anything for a while and we just sit in silence, after a few minutes she lets out a sigh and looks at me.

"You really shouldn't be defending me, I'm used to it by now."

"I can't help it! He pisses me off so much when he's downright awful to you, and nobody else tries to defend you!"

"That's not true (Y/N)," Orisa scolds.

"Okay, so a few of the others defend you, I have to defend you," I yell, feeling like I could explode at any moment from the tension.

"Why?" She asks and I look up at her in confusion. "Why do you have to? Why am I so special?" I stay silent, not sure what to say or how to explain it to her. She sighs and lets out a cross between a sob and a cough.

"Maybe he was right, I don't deserve someone like you-"

"Don't you say that." I cry, "Don't you dare say that Orisa! I don't want to fight with my brother but I have to, he's an asshole and a racist! I fight with him because I-" I stop myself from saying those few words I want to, Orisa looks at me and tilts her head.

"Because...?" She asks, I bit my lip and lean forward, pressing my lips against her faceplate, after a few seconds I pull back and feel my face flush with embarrassment.

"Because I love you, o-okay? There I said it," I squeak out. A couple of minutes go by and I start to get nervous, I look up to see Orisa's eyes beaming with affection.

"I may be an omnic, (Y/N)," she leans forward and presses her faceplate against my cheek. "But I know for sure that I love you as well."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ( NOTE: the fight scene was heavily inspired by this https://youtu.be/WYxVtI5uZlA?t=1m35s also sorry this one was so long ;;^;; )


	4. Dead To Me: Tracer x Female!Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fluff.  
> THEN ANGST.  
> Also, a small portion of implied rape (?) I'm not sure if anyone will actually take it that way, but I did while writing it. So, warning.

"You are my sunshine, my only sunshine, you make me happy when skies are grey! You'll never know dear, how much I love you." Tracer looks at me before I crack a small smile, I dry the tears from my eyes.

"Please don't take my sunshine away," I finish. Lena giggles and hugs me tightly, I smile brightly at her actions and hug her back. "You always sing that cheesy song to me when I'm sobbing, Lena."

"Well, of course, love! If it makes you happy, I'll be more than happy to do so." Lena smiles and leans down, planting a short kiss on my lips. I grin and wrap my arms around her neck and bring her closer to my body, she pulls away a few moments later, giggling.

"Has anyone ever tell you that you're the greatest gal ever?" She says, admiration in her voice.

"Only you, sweet pea." I grin back at her, a knock at my door breaks us apart and Gabriel pokes his head through the doorway.

"Yeah, sorry to interrupt Juliet and Ramona, but we're gonna eat without you if you don't hurry up." Gabe grins like a madman as I chuck one of my pillows at his face, Lena laughs at the look he gives me.

"Yeah, yeah, we'll be out in a second, DAD." I snort, Jack walked by to pop his head in the doorway.

"Hey, you be nice to your father." The blonde grins and Gabe runs after the Commander, yelling profanities at him. Lena and I lean back on the bed, laughing our asses off at the events that happened. I look over at her and smile, she smiles back and grabs ahold of my hand.

"I love you," she whispers to me.

"I love you too," I whisper back.

I try to sob at the fond memory, which was only 4 months ago but feel nothing. During the explosion, I tried to make my way to Gabriel, who had become a father figure to me, only to find him dead. I remember crying over his dead body, letting myself get crushed by the falling debris. The next thing I know I wake up in a hospital bed, but everything looks darker, more sinister, than a normal hospital. A woman was standing over me, her hair was red like fire and her cold eyes pierced through me.

"She's awake, Reaper." The woman says to a man hidden in the shadows, she leaves the room and the man steps forward and into the light.

"Gabe?" I question my father figure, I thought we had died.

"Tsk," his dead eyes glance over me. "Gabriel Reyes, the man you knew, is dead. He is no more. There is only Reaper left."

From there on, everything is a blur, I remember bits and pieces of things.

I feel his cold hands on my skin.

They run up my arms and leave goosebumps.

I feel shadows surround my body.

I scream and cry out for Lena and Jack.

But no one comes for me.

5 years have passed since the events at the Swiss base and I feel truly dead, completely empty on the inside. I am a loyal follower of Reaper, he is my Master and I am his dog. Whatever he tells me to do, I do it. I work with him, Widowmaker, Sombra, Moira, and Doomfist on several different missions every day in order to push Talon forward. We are an unstoppable duo.

I love him.

But I always have these strange memories of a British woman.

Lena Oxton.

They're blurry, some of them are sharper than others, but Reaper makes sure that I forget about Overwatch and our past.

I love him.

We're out on a mission now, doing our best to stop Overwatch from advancing through the streets of France. I feel nothing as I take out multiple agents, watching as their life drains from their eyes and their blood leave their bodies. I grab their souls to give to Master, who gladly takes them whenever he gets hit. He pats my head and tells me that I'm doing good. I feel the ghost of a smile pass by my lips.

I love him.

I hear a familiar voice call out to me, I turn and see an Overwatch agent blink towards me. I raise my gun and they stop, I eye them carefully, something in my brain tries to click together but nothing happens.

"(Y/N), love, it's me." The agent whispers, trying to get closer to me. "We've been looking everywhere for you," they smile.

"Don't step any closer, Tracer." I hear Master hiss at them from behind me, he stands next to me.

"You stay away from (Y/N)!" She yells and fires her weapons at Master, who easily dodges them. He places a clawed hand on my shoulder, I look up at him.

"Finish her off, Dog." Master orders, I nod and raise my weapons at the woman before me.

I love him.

"(Y/N), no, please, this isn't you!" She cries out, "You know me! Love, please!" Master chuckles darkly at the woman, he places a hand under my chin.

"She's loyal to me now, Tracer," he growls. "She does what I say. Dog, kill her." I feel myself hesitate, laughter rings in my ear.

"Uh oh, is the Dog defying it's Master?" Sombra laughs, Widowmaker snaps at her, telling her to shut up.

"(Y/N), it's me, it's Lena." She says with a smile, "I'm your girlfriend. Remember?"

"I don't know who you are," I reply coldly. Her smile goes down and she glares at Reaper, who chuckles and disappears in a cloud of mist.

"Love, I'm your girlfriend. I thought you died when the Swiss base exploded," she explains. I get a fuzzy feeling in my head, I shake myself to try and remove the feeling.

I love him...?

"Stop that," I growl lowly. "Stop feeding me lies."

"I'm not lying to you, love." She shakes her head, "Remember how I'd always sing to you? Whenever you weren't feeling good. I bet right now you don't feel good." She smiles once more and steps towards me, I feel my arm lower to my side and I drop my gun.

"Lena?" I question and she nods happily.

"Yes, yes! I'm Lena, sweetheart, come back with me. Come back with us," she says sweetly.

I love her.

No.

I love him.

"Stop lying to me!" I yelled, covering my ears to try and cancel her voice out. I feel several emotions bubble up inside of me, I feel her stepping closer to me.

"You are my sunshine, my only sunshine, you make me happy when skies are grey! You'll never know dear, how much I love you." She's in front of me and places her hands on my shoulders, she smiles and plants a small kiss on my cheek. I smile and lean closer to her ear, my hands grab the knife hidden in my pocket.

"You mean nothing to me," I whisper and shove the knife inside of her stomach. Her eyes go wide and she grips me tighter, I shove her body away from me and she falls to the ground. I step forward and pull the knife from her gut, her blood rushes out of her, she calls out for a medic.

"You mean nothing to me and you never will," I hiss. I reach down and pick up my gun before turning on my heels and walk away, leaving her to bleed out. I find Master waiting for me, he moves his mask away from his mouth and kisses me, I happily kiss him back. We walk back onto the ship with the others and fly away, I choose to go back to my room on the ship. I shut the door and fall to my knees, I sob, memories flying through my mind of Lena and me.

I loved her.

"Please don't take," I sob and feel my body shake. "My sunshine away."


	5. (SMUT) Sex Dreams: Zenyatta x Female!Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader dreams about Zenyatta, one of her good friends, at night when she's alone.  
> SMUT

(Y/N) (L/N) has had some weird dreams in her lifetime. They started, of course, when she was around 12-13 years old when puberty started up and her hormones became jumbled up in an attempt to turn her into a woman. She woke up confused one morning as to why it felt like she wet herself and started panicking, thinking that she had to be toilet trained all over again. She ran directly to her mother, confusion, and terror spreading across her face as she searched the house, crying about how it felt like she peed herself and she was bleeding as well.

"Sweetheart," her mother smiled. "You're turning into a woman, it's a normal feeling."

She eventually got used to the feeling, the monthly feeling of bleeding and having to wear a pad or a tampon to keep the blood off of her panties, but then the dreams started happening. She noticed how especially WEIRD one of her previous dreams was the next morning, when she woke up to the feeling of being soaked. She grumbled and went to go put on a pad when she realized that she wasn't bleeding, and her panties didn't reek of urine. She asked her mother, who calmly explained how hormones worked and why that was happening, (Y/N) simply nodded and went through with the rest of her day.

It wasn't until she reached the age of 16 did she realize what the dreams were.

Wet dreams.

She wasn't going to talk to her mom about that, that would just be disgusting, so instead, she just grinned and bared the intense dreams she got. When she turned 18, and she got her own apartment, was when she decided to do something about these dreams and she began touching herself. It was weird at first, she wasn't quite sure what to do with her hands and fingers or where to put them, so it took a while until she was comfortable with the idea of masturbating to get rid of the dreams.

By the time she turned 23, she decided to join Overwatch, an underground organization, after being kidnapped and tortured by Talon. Overwatch, thankfully, had been the ones to rescue her and she knew from that day on that she wanted to help people and protect them from people like Talon. Overwatch trained her hard, they were relentless in their teachings and she kept up the pace until the day finally came, Winston deemed her trained enough to become an official Overwatch member. She officially became Lady Samurai, a skilled fighter who primarily used a Tachi and a Kodachi in fights, by that time she was 26.

Because of the weapons she used, (Y/N) trained a lot with Genji and Hanzo Shimada. Her Japanese sensei's both use, or in Hanzo's case used a blade and taught her almost everything she knows. After training, the three would meditate together in order to relax before heading towards their own rooms on the base, occasionally Genji's master Zenyatta would join them for meditate. (Y/N) liked Zenyatta, she adored how sweet and sincere the omnic was, she liked how he always seemed concerned about her health when she didn't sleep well and sometimes would let her sleep during their meditation sessions. Genji had commented about it with the omnic when they were walking down the hallway one day, (Y/N) was unusually cranky and Zenyatta let her take a three-hour nap while they were meditating outside in the zen garden.

"She looked like she didn't get any rest," Zenyatta spoke. "Every warrior needs sleep to gain back their strength for the next day."

(Y/N) felt bad for lying to her omnic friend about WHY she didn't get any sleep that night, but she felt it was inappropriate to explain the real reason why.

"I kept tossing and turning all night, I think it's because of this knot I have in my lower back from when Sensei Hanzo tripped me while sparring. I probably just need to head to Mercy to help me take care of it," she smiled sweetly at the omnic while her head screamed the real reason why.

I kept thinking about you touching me, Zenyatta.

(Y/N) never preferred humans to omnics, she just liked who she liked, nothing could really change that. Her parents were supportive of omnics, so she was happily raised with the omnic kids next door to her without complaint. But having these thoughts about a friend, let alone Zenyatta, she was confused, to say the least. So when Genji and Zenyatta left after walking with her over to the hospital wing, she ran to Mercy asking for help.

"Wait, you had sexual thoughts about Zenyatta?" Angela asked and she nodded her head furiously.

"Yeah, I'm not sure why because he's one of my friends! You don't think I could actually be..." (Y/N) paused herself before she could complete the thought.

"It is possible," Angela started. "Zenyatta is really nice, he's comforting and he always listens when you talk to him. Your brain could be conjuring up these dreams and thoughts because deep down, you think of him more than in a friendly way."

"Okay, say that's true, but even so, I can't tell him that!"

"Why not?"

"Because what if he doesn't feel the same way? What if he's not into relationships? He is a monk," she pointed out.

"But what if he does?" A voice called from the doorway, causing (Y/N) to let out an unholy screech and cover her face with Angela's clipboard. "You never know unless you poke and prod around, ask Genji, he might know, they are master and student." It was only Pharah, (Y/N) sighs and places the clipboard down.

"I know, but I'm just so nervous. I've never thought about anyone else in that way," she groans and furiously rubs at her sleepy eyes.

"Talk to Genji, ask him if he knows if Zenyatta holds admiration for someone. Hell, if you won't do it or can't do it, I'll ask for you!" Pharah laughs playfully, Angela nudges her side.

"Don't push her, she'll talk when she's ready."

"I'll think about it, thanks, Angela and Fareeha." (Y/N) smiles and walks out of the medical wing, Angela glances over at Fareeha and smiles.

"You do realize that BOTH of them are head-over-heels in love with each other?" Fareeha grins and nods her head.

"Yep, but neither one notices and are too chicken shit to ask." Angela snorts and laughs at the whole situation. "Now about my fractured ribs..."

"YOU FRACTURED YOUR RIBS!?"

(Y/N) hissed as she rolled over for what felt like the millionth time that night, the thoughts had come back full throttle after dinner and she couldn't fall asleep. She turned and glanced over at the clock, 0100, she groans and feels the urge to scratch her eyeballs out.

_Metal fingers reach down, grazing just above her ankles, causing her to shiver. The tips of his fingers gently drag themselves up to her kneecaps, then to her thighs before caressing the taut flesh. She groans softly, chills rack up and down her arms and back as Zenyatta continues to softly knead her toned thighs._

_"You feel so smooth, pet," he hums in that soft honeyed voice of his. "May I touch you?" She nods furiously, feeling his fingers reach up to rub her intimate parts through her sleeping shorts._

(Y/N) groans as she pulls her shorts and panties off in one fluid motion, flinging them across the room and out of the way, her own fingers rub the lax nub that she imagines Zenyatta touching.

_"My, my, you're so wet." He chuckles, removing his obstacles to gently rub her clit. "Have you been waiting for this, pet?" She nods furiously and lets out a small moan when he dips the tip of his finger into her soaked cunt, he pushes his finger into her warm cavern, letting out a pleased sigh at the hot, tight feeling._

_"So tight," he teases uncharacteristically. "Do you enjoy this? Me touching you?" She nods once more and lifts her hips up slightly to get more of the pleasurable feeling. He inserts another finger and thrusts them while his other hand rubs her cute little clit, she moans in pleasure, wanting more._

_"What's this? Hmm? You want more?" He asks, (Y/N) groans._

_"Yes, please, Zenyatta."_

_"Good pet, you feel so warm around my fingers," he whispers. She feels the ghost of more hands, rubbing, touching and caressing her chest and stomach, she whimpers and arches her back._

_"Oooh, please Zen-" she's cut off by the feeling of her impending orgasm, rising and nearly reaching the top._

_"Good, sweetheart, call out my name. Let everyone know who's touching you, who's making you feel this good." He picks up the pace, she screams out his name before cumming, her eyes screwed shut and she arches her back almost painfully. Her legs twitch as he continues to keep his pace throughout her orgasm until it dies down, he pulls out his fingers and lets out a giggle._

_"Well done, I'm proud of you."_

Her body feels hot and sweaty as her arms fall back to her sides, (Y/N) turns over onto her stomach and she feels her eyes shut. She smiles at the satisfying feeling her orgasm left, before letting fatigue take over her body and push her to the sweet relief of a goodnight's sleep.

_"Goodnight, (Y/N)."_


	6. (PLATONIC) Right Hand Man: Winston x Male!Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Y/N) Reyes is 60 years old, he thought that he was through with Overwatch after he lost his little brother in the Swiss explosion, but it turns out he'll need to be Winston's right-hand man this time.

"Winston," (Y/N) eyed the scientist warily.

"Hamilton," Winston replied with a nod of his head.

"You know damn well I don't go by that name anymore," the man growled defensively.

"Fine, (Y/N)," he nodded.

"So, what do you want Winston? Last time I saw you, you pulled me out of the rubble that was the Swiss headquarters." (Y/N) recalled, taking a swig of his red wine. Winston sighed while sitting down, he slid a holo-tablet his way causing the man to raise an eyebrow. (Y/N) cautiously picked up the tablet, turning it on and looking through the various pages about the Overwatch recall, his eyes went wide before he tossed the tablet back at Winston without a care.

"No," he said stiffly. "There is no way in hell. Go find someone else to play puppet with."

"Hamilton, please-"

"STOP CALLING ME THAT," he screamed and slammed his hands on the table. The bar was completely empty, the bartender was quietly cleaning dishes in the back, so his outburst wasn't looked down upon.

"Stop calling me that," he said again, quietly this time. "I left Overwatch after the explosion for good, I can't-" He trembled and slid back into his seat, letting out quiet sobs into his hands.

"(Y/N)," Winston sighed. "I know you left Overwatch, but we need someone like you to help us."

"Why? So I can just be another version of my brother?" (Y/N) asked with a cold glare, "I may have been his right-hand man, but I am not going to try and take his place like that. Not while he's dead."

"He's alive," Winston whispered.

"What?" The man looked up, his eyes wide with surprise. "Gabe's alive?"

"Yes, but he's not..." The scientist paused, trying to think of the right words to say before sighing. "He's working with Talon."

"He's..." (Y/N) hung his head, trying to process this all through his hazed mind, the alcohol blurring his memories.

_\----_

_"(Y/N), this is your little brother, Gabriel." His mother smiled on the hospital bed, showing the young boy his newborn brother. He was small, with light brown skin and tiny tufts of brown, curly locks._

_"My baby brother," he smiled and held his finger out for the baby to grip him. "He's so strong!"_

_"Just like his big brother," his father grinned and ruffled his hair._

_\----_

_"(Y/N)!" A young Gabriel cried while he clutched his scraped knee, the older boy ran over, forgetting his bike._

_"Gabe! Are you alright? What happened?" He asked, his eyes filled with concern as he spotted the scraped flesh._

_"I tripped and-" his words broke as he sniffled._

_"It's alright, let's go inside and get you a band-aid."_

_\----_

_"The SEP??" (Y/N) asked, gazing in awe at his once little brother. The SEP had turned him into a huge man, taller than before and he had large muscles._

_"Looks like you'll have to look up to me now, big brother." Gabriel grinned, his brother smiled before hugging him tightly._

_"I always looked up to you."_

_\----_

_"Gabe!?" (Y/N) screamed as he tried finding his brother through the heavy smoke, he coughed heavily, doing his best to cover his mouth and nose. "Gabe where are you?!"_

_\----_

_"Hamilton!" Winston's voice ringed in his ears as he felt a heavy pressure being lifted off of his body, Winston helped the injured man stand up, his torso was covered in blood as well as his arms and his, now useless, leg._

_"Winston, my leg-" he whimpered in pain, his leg had been cut almost completely off and gushed blood._

_"I know, we'll get you to Angela, it's going to be alright." The scientist reassured him as he carried him to the outer part of what the building used to be, (Y/N) heaved and rolled himself out of Winston's arms before vomiting a mix of bile and blood, he dry-heaved and tried his best to stand up._

_"Hamilton!" Angela's voice called out and he was surrounded by her staff's golden healing light, she ran her fingers across some of the cuts on his face. "Shit, let's get you to surgery, I won't let you die."_

_"Where is he?" (Y/N) asked, "Where is my baby brother? Where's Gabe?"_

_"He's gone, Hamilton, he died in the explosion." Angela bit back a sob as Winston helped pick him up, the man sobbed and thrashed in the scientist's grip._

_"Don't lie to me! He's not dead! He can't be!"_

_"Hamilton!"_

_\----_

"Hamilton!" Winston called out, snapping the man out of his phase. He shook his head and chugged the rest of his wine before looking up with a wild glint in his eyes.

"Fine, I'm joining." He smirked, "But we're going to fight to get my baby brother back."

"I thought you might say something like that," Winston smiled and stood up from the table. (Y/N) stood up as well and slapped a 20 on the table, the two stepped out of the bar and walked a few blocks before stepping into a car and driving off.

"So, how long has this recall been going on? Who's all joined?" (Y/N) asked as he calmly drove through the empty streets in London, Winston opened the holo-tablet and scrolled through a list of different names.

"Lena Oxton, Angela Ziegler, Jesse McCree, Genji Shimada-"

"Whoa wait, Jesse and Genji? Those rascals are back in Overwatch?" (Y/N) grinned and shook his head, "I remember trying to train those two. Are they still misbehaving?"

"Jesse more or less, but Genji has been away in Nepal with the Shambali. He's doing a lot better now," this caused the older man to smile.

"Good, that place wouldn't be the same without those two dumb dorks." He chuckled and stepped on the gas pedal, speeding through the streets until he reached the outskirts of the town.

"Lead the way, Winston."

The drive itself took several hours until they reached the old Gibraltar base, they stepped out of the car and walked up to the doors, Winston scanned his handprint.

"Welcome back, Winston." A female A.I. greeted, opening the doors to the base, the two walked inside.

"ATHENA, this is (Y/N) Reyes AKA Hamilton, he's joining the recall," Winston explained to the A.I.

"It's nice to meet you, Hamilton." The A.I. greeted the other male, who listened in awe.

"I guess it's too late to turn back now."


	7. Lovefool: Yandere!Genji x Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Genji's madly in love with (Y/N), so he decides to give them a gift that'll truly show how he loves them, with all of his HEART.

Genji paced through his room, his helmet was off, revealing his face that was littered with soft pink and white scars. His dark eyebrows were furrowed in thought and his lips were curled in a snarl, he was infuriated.

No matter what he did, (Y/N) just wouldn't notice the things he did for them. He'd get them cute gifts they liked, buy them food when out on missions, and tried his best to shower them with his love. Hanzo tried to tell Genji that they were not worth all of the things he went through for them, but Genji just waved him off like always.

What Genji wants, Genji's going to get.

He walked outside of his room later in the day, looking around the halls before carrying the green and white present box down the hall. He had handwritten a note, just for (Y/N), and got them something VERY special this time, something that would show them just exactly how much he loves them. He felt so giddy about the whole thing, skipping down the halls when no one was looking, but when he got to their door, he stopped nervously.

What if they hate him for this? He shook the thought from his head before leaving the present in front of their door before going to hide nearby to watch when they opened the present, wanting to see their reaction. It was a few minutes before he spotted them walking towards their room with Lucio, Hana, Hanzo, and Jesse, Genji wanted to growl at his older brother but opted to be silent instead.

"Let me grab something from my room and then we'll head over to the training room, alright?" (Y/N) let out a small laugh before spotting the present, "Oh? What's this?"

"Looks like someone has a special someone?" Hana teased, which made Genji grin. Yes, HE was their special someone.

"I didn't know someone liked me enough to get me a present," they blushed cutely. (Y/N) plucked the notecard from the top of the present and opened it, their eyes scanned the words on the page before their entire face blossomed into shades of pink. "Wha-"

"What does it say?" Jesse asked, making grabby hands at the paper. (Y/N) pulled the note to their chest and shook their head at Jesse, who made a pouty face.

"I don't know if I should show you guys..." Their voice trailed off, a bit nervous and embarrassed at the note. Genji watched on as they begged for them to show them the note, they refused a couple of times before sighing and opening the note.

"I-it's lyrics from an old song made back in 1996, whoever wrote this must really be dedicated to me but," (Y/N) shakes their head. "The name signed at the bottom is in Japanese, it's not you is it, Hanzo?"

"No, of course not!" Hanzo blushed, "If I had feelings for you I would come out and say something, not hiding behind old words like my brother." Genji saw red at Hanzo's comment, wanting to run out from his hiding spot and choke his brother, (Y/N)'s face was completely bright pink and their body trembled.

"So, G-Genji likes me?" They looked so cute and nervous, Genji thought to himself. "I never knew he'd like me in such a way, he's always with Angela and I thought there was something between them..."

"Well open up his gift!" Lucio said excitedly.

"Yeah, I wanna see what he got you!" Hana giggled, Genji smirked darkly as he watched his beloved open his present. Once (Y/N) opened the top their face fell and they threw the gift across the hall, they covered their face and let out a choked sob.

"I-It's a human heart!" They shrieked, causing the others to go pale, Jesse picked up the box and let out a low whistle.

"The man took someone's heart to give to you, how sweet~" Jesse teased and poked the heart with his metal fingers.

"Sweet!? I mean the gesture is sweet and romantic, but he could've given me a PAPER heart! It would've meant the same but without the blood," (Y/N) let out a low groan. "On second thought, I think I'm going to stay inside, you guys can go train." They grabbed the present, placing the top back on it before storming into their room.

Genji let a few minutes pass, making sure they all left, before coming out from behind his hiding spot to walk up to their door. He knocked on the door, waiting a few minutes but they didn't answer, he knocked again.

"(Y/N)? It's me, Genji." He smiled when the door opened, (Y/N)'s eyes looked red and puffy from crying, they yanked him inside and closed the door.

"Why would you give me a human heart?" They hissed angrily at him, he was a bit shocked from the outburst but regain his composure.

"Did you like it? I got it just for you," he cooed.

"I-I like it, b-but next time just make me a paper heart, okay? I don't need a scare like that again," they stammered.

"But, a real heart means more." He started, "It's meant to show you that I love you for real."

"Yes, that's nice Genji, but please, if you do love me, just tell me next time."

"But I did tell you."

"In front of me, say it to my face so I don't have to deal with a human organ again, please?" They pleaded, Genji nodded and leaned down, cupping their cheeks with his hands. He planted a soft kiss on their lips, letting out a small groan when they kissed him back. He slipped his tongue out, poking their lips with his tongue before they hesitantly opened their mouth, allowing Genji's tongue to slip into their mouth. He quickly picked them up before slamming them against the wall, pressing his body into them as he continued to kiss them.

"You're mine," he hissed hotly into their ear as he ground his pelvis against their lower body. "Nobody else can have you now."

"G-Genji," (Y/N) moaned softly. They wrap their arms around his neck and peppers his exposed face in light kisses, he smiles and shuts his eyes.

"I love the way you say my name, senpai~" He teases, making the (H/C)-ette blush. A few moments pass as they kiss each other happily, (Y/N) thinks back to what he said earlier.

You're mine, nobody else can have you now.

Their (E/C) eyes gleam a dark tint before they shove Genji back, he stumbles from the surprise and falls on the ground, (Y/N) towers over him with a small smile.

"If I'm yours," they start. They kneel over Genji's torso, grabbing a knife from their back holster and press the blade up to his throat. "Then you're mine."

Genji grins and lets out a short laugh, "And I wouldn't have it any other way."


	8. Soft Spot: Zarya x Female!Bullied!Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Y/N) has been dating Zarya for a while, meanwhile, her brother figure is none other than Zenyatta. Timothy decides to make her life hell and everyone gets surprised with a soft-sided Zarya.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a request from JavVarren!  
> If you have a request feel free to leave a message for me! :)

Zarya always confused (Y/N).

The strong Russian woman, who had a hatred for omnics, was dating her.

But (Y/N) was a mechanic for omnics, not to mention she and Zenyatta treated each other as brother and sister. It never made sense that Zarya had fallen for her, but she had and they loved each other endlessly.

But the couple had everyone confused, why were they even together? Most people had simply shaken away the thought, if two people loved each other then why should they care what their backgrounds are?

But not Tim.

Timothy "Tim" Parker AKA Point Shot is a newer member of Overwatch, he was born during the omnic crisis and had grown up hating the omnics no matter who they say they are. He constantly questioned (Y/N) and her morals, often bullying her for her affiliations.

Today was a prime example.

"(Y/N) why do you even try anymore?" Tim asked as the team was cleaning their weapons, the female looked up and rolled her eyes at the male.

"Piss off already, Timothy." She hissed and got back to working on her weapons, Tim chuckled and shook his head.

"You're pathetic, you know that? You filthy omnic loving scum," he hissed lowly so the others couldn't hear him. "I bet Zarya's dating you out of pity, you should be dating someone who's good for you."

"Like who, you?" (Y/N) whispered, "Yeah, never gonna happen. I'm not interested," she tried to leave it at that but he seemed rather persistent today.

"Exactly," he grinned. "I bet I could treat you better. I would change your mind completely about those stupid omnics."

"God, just piss off!" (Y/N) gripped her weapon tighter, her knuckles turning white.

"Ugh," Tim groaned. "You're so fucking disgusting, filthy, ugly. I wonder what's the real reason Zarya's dating some fugly cunt like you."

That was the straw that broke the camel's back, this had been going on for several months now and (Y/N) couldn't take it anymore. She yelled in frustration and threw her weapon with such power and force against the wall that it cracked and split in two, her eyes spilled months of built up tears as she sobbed.

"Why can't you just leave me alone for once in your godforsaken life?" She screamed at him, startling the rest of the team. "I have done nothing to you yet you do nothing but hurt and belittle me! Don't you have anything better to do with your life?"

"What's going on-"

"Just leave me alone! Get out of my head, my business, my everything! Stop calling me stupid names and just get a life!" (Y/N) fell to her knees, covering her eyes and sobbed heavily. Tim was about to retaliate until Soldier 76 grabbed him by the forearm and gruffly lead him out of the room, the room was silent except for (Y/N) sobbing.

"Sweetheart," Zarya's voice was next to her ear. "Are you alright?"

Her soft and sweet voice shocked the team, Zarya was normally such a hardass with everyone that it was weird to see her acting so kind and gentle.

"Darling, I'm right here. You're alright," Zarya cooed as she brought (Y/N) into her arms. "Why didn't you tell me he was bullying you?"

"Because I didn't want you to worry," the smaller female sniffled.

"You know I love you, right?" Zarya smiled and kissed her forehead, "I've always loved you. Nothing will ever change that, not Tim, not who your brother is, not anything. I love you for your personality and how it outshines the sun. Your strength, you may not seem like it but you're the strongest person I know. You're so smart and talented, you're tactical and I love it all."

"Because of you, I'm starting to realize that not every omnic is bad." Zarya looks up and smiles at Zenyatta, who's sitting on the other side of (Y/N). "You mean so much to me and more, my love, don't get yourself down just because some pathetic idiot says some meaningless words."

"Thanks," (Y/N) wipes her eyes and smiles at the woman. "I love you too."

"I'm glad he's gone now," Genji piped up. "He was a douche anyways."

"Genji," Zenyatta let out a sigh at his pupil.

"What? (Y/N) is like a little sister to me too!" Genji crossed his arms, "She deserves happiness. Everyone does. If Zarya gives her the happiness she deserves, then why should anyone tell her otherwise?"

"Aw, you're such a softie, sparrow~" (Y/N) teased, causing Zarya to laugh a little bit while Genji shook his head.

"Are you feeling better now?" Zarya questioned, her jade green eyes glanced at her face as if looking for any sign of distress.

"Yes, a lot better. Thank you," (Y/N) smiled and pressed a loving kiss to Zarya's cheek. The Russian's cheeks turned pink from the action which caused the smaller female to laugh, Zenyatta would've smiled happily if he could.

"So, little one," Zenyatta got her attention. "When did Tim start treating you this way?"

"Well, he acted normally around me until he found out that you're pretty much my brother. So he started probably..." (Y/N) thought for a moment, trying to remember the day and month all of Tim's bullying started. "I believe around eight months ago!"

The room was silent as the information processed, for eight whole months (Y/N) was being treated like shit by Tim without anyone noticing. Zarya's eyebrow twitched. Genji felt his fingers inch towards his sword. Zenyatta immediately stood up, the orbs that circled him turned a vicious purple color.

"I believe Timothy needs to learn a thing or two about peace and harmony."

"I second that thought," Genji stepped towards the door.

"Maybe a few bones need to be broken in order to clearly get the message across," Zarya growled and stood up which made the muscles in her arms flex in anger.

"Wait for a second, hold on...!" (Y/N) yelped as the trio closed the door behind them, the girl sighed and shook her head. Everyone had gone back to cleaning happily, most were chatting with each other while others simply remained silent. A couple of minutes passed before a girlish scream rang out across the base making (Y/N) groan, but she was glad that Zarya had one thing in common with Zenyatta and Genji.

They all hated Timothy.


	9. (PLATONIC) Y'all Salty: BoomBoxBunny x Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Y/N) is a support player who can't handle mornings, so they drink coffee with LOTS of sugar in it.  
> Junkrat, Lucio, and Hana hatch a plan which turns pretty salty.  
> (Y/N) in gender neutral.
> 
> Inspired by this prompt: https://pm1.narvii.com/6501/50b6fb8ee0a1470fe27f24fb3b6ed73ef9d73ace_hq.jpg

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry I haven't updated in what seems like forever! I got the flu around Christmas time and then once I was healthy again I had to send Wednesday, my laptop, to tech support to get her fixed!  
> FOR. THREE. WHOLE. WEEKS.  
> I could only go on mobile and there was no way I was going to type up anything on mobile.  
> So here, take this slight joke fic staring BoomBoxBunny AKA Junkrat, Lucio, and Hana.

Everyone knew that (Y/N) was a cranky morning person. If you tried to speak to them before they had their coffee you would end up with a bruise or two.

Jesse had learned that the hard way one morning when (Y/N) nearly tore his metal prosthetic off.

Today though, Junkrat had a brilliant prank in mind that he wanted to try out on the cranky support. With the help of D.VA and Lucio, he had managed to change out the sugar and the salt without anyone noticing. They had to keep everyone else away from the sugar until after (Y/N) poured their usual cup of sugar with hints of coffee, Lord knows how much sugar they actually put in one cup.

"Alright, so (Y/N) should be heading towards the kitchen now." D.VA informed the other two as she checking the time, it was around 0555 and (Y/N) usually poured their cup around 0610 after they ate. As planned, the tired and cranky looking support walked into the kitchen. They grunted at the trio before popping a slice of bread into the toaster, the trio patiently waited as they performed their normal routines for breakfast, everyone else slowly piled in and sat at the dining table to chat and eat.

"You three are up awfully early," Angela commented to the trio as they sat down at the dining table.

"Well, you know what they say," Hana smiled. "The early birds get the worms!"

Angela squinted, "you three aren't up to any trouble again, are you?"

"Of course not ma'am!"

"No way mom!"

"I'm always up to trouble," Junkrat smiled causing the other two to whip their heads around and glare at the bomber. "What? Just stating facts!"

"Mmhm, sure thing." Angela chuckles and goes back to eating her breakfast, by that time (Y/N) had emerged from the kitchen with a cup of coffee in hand. They sat down across from Junkrat and grabbed the "sugar", the trio tried hard not to giggle.

They poured their usual amount and began to stir it in, Lucio covered his mouth with his hand.

They placed their spoon down and closed the sugar lid, Hana bit her lip hard.

When they began to drink their coffee Junkrat lost it, cackling like a madman he falls over, which causes the other two to start laughing as well.

"What's so funny?" Jesse asks, raising an eyebrow.

"Mate!" Junkrat points at (Y/N)," We switched the sugar and the salt!"

"You're drinking salty coffee," Hana laughs hard. The entire table, with the exception of the trio, stop everything and stare at the support with hesitation.

It was going to be a bloodbath.

Instead, (Y/N) stood up without a thought and began to chug their salty coffee, glaring with the hatred of a thousand suns directly at the three. The trio's laughter dies down as everyone watched (Y/N) finish their coffee and place the mug down with a slight smirk.

They flashed the inside of the mug to everyone.

It was gone.

They drank the entire cup.

"H-How?" Lucio stammered nervously, they were going to die for sure. (Y/N) walked over to them with a scary calm smile, they placed the mug down in front of them and pat each one on the head.

"You can eat and drink anything when you're already dead on the inside."


	10. Love You Both: D.VA/Reader x Lucio

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jesse questions Lucio's secret feelings for Hana, causing Lucio to feel bad about himself. Luckily for him, Hana and the reader both have a secret.  
> Hana and reader are already dating.  
> The reader is gender neutral.

"You lot seem awfully close," Jesse commented as he walked in on the trio grouped up in a small cuddling pile.

"Well duh," Hana smirked as she continued playing her game. "We're pretty much all best friends."

"Yeah, but aren't you and (Y/N) dating?" The cowboy pointed out, causing said person to raise their head from its spot on Lucio's lap.

"Yes," the couple chirped out.

"So why does it seem like Lucio's trying to, you know, get in on the action?"

"What are you trying to suggest, cowman?" (Y/N) narrowed their eyes at the brunette, causing him to sigh at the use of Hanzo's nickname for him.

"Yeah, I'm a bit confused myself," Lucio stated.

"Oh for fuck sake- Lucio, are you trying to get with Hana?" The question cut through the silence like a knife, causing tension to rise up.

"W-What are you talking about?" Lucio stuttered, standing up defensively.

"You're always trying to be around Hana, sitting by her and everything. To me it looks a lot like trying to woo her over," Jesse pointed out.

"So what?" Hana questioned, pausing her game to glance up at the cowboy.

"So, he's obviously trying to steal you from (Y/N)."

"Jesse McCree. Out." (Y/N) commanded in a stern voice, pointing to the door. The man gulped and ran out of the room before things got messy, (Y/N) sighed deeply and attempted to lay back down. Lucio nearly jumped three feet in the air, the couple looked at him with raised eyebrows.

"H-He's right, I shouldn't..."

"Lucio, there is something you have to understand," (Y/N) started. "I don't trust what people say unless it's about themselves. So what Jesse said, I won't believe unless you tell me yourself."

"Well that's the thing, he's right, I do like Hana. But-" His dark brown eyes fill with tears, "I also really like you. I-I know it's not something you two would be interested in so I've never really acted on it." The room was dead silent for a few minutes, the couple looked at each as they shared their thoughts with the other through whispering. Lucio looked like he was about to leave the room at any second, finally (Y/N) spoke up.

"You're wrong," (Y/N) smiled. "I like you, hell, Hana likes you too. We both noticed that you seemed to have feelings for us."

"We never talked to you about it because we wanted to wait until you came to us," Hana grinned and hugged Lucio tightly.

"Wait so you two..."

"If you would be okay with it, we both know we would be okay but we just want to make sure you're good with the idea of all three of us being in a relationship," Hana stated and pulled back from the hug to hold on to his hands, staring deeply into his eyes. Lucio takes a few minutes to think it over, double checking with himself before he nods his head.

"Yes, definitely yes." He held back a sob as he lunged forward to hug Hana, rubbing his face into the side of her neck causing her to giggle.

"Finally!" (Y/N) cheered and pulled the two onto their lap, "I now have a cute little bunny girlfriend AND a handsome little froggy boyfriend." They teased and pressed small kisses on both of their cheeks, Lucio's face flushes quickly while Hana simply giggles.

A few weeks later and (Y/N) is standing near the landing area for the team's dropship, trying their best to wait calmly for the team to return from their mission. The group was supposed to be back two days ago and the situation put (Y/N) on edge because if something happened to (Y/N)'s two lovers they would be pissed. They quickly snapped out of their thoughts when the dropship parked itself and the hatch opened allowing Fareeha, Hanzo, and Jesse to step out only to be pushed out of the way by Lucio and Hana speeding by.

"(Y/N)!" They yelled simultaneously, leaping towards the offensive hero with speed that rivaled Lena. (Y/N) gladly caught the two in their arms, laughing at the way they smiled with dirt and grime caked on their faces and bodies.

"I'm so glad you two are home safely, how was the mission?" (Y/N) asked as they put the two down gently, shaking the dirt off their own body.

"Mission talk later, right now I need some kisses!" Hana pouted and reached up to press a few kisses on (Y/N)'s lips, Lucio did the same as well.

"So, all three of you are dating now?" Jesse asked as he walked by, (Y/N) nodded.

"Of course, so these two are off limits, cowman!" (Y/N) hissed playfully at their rival, who simply laughed and shook his head before walking off.

"We missed you, (Y/N)." Lucio flushed as he nervously grabbed ahold of their hand, the other reaching for Hana's.

"I missed you both too," they smiled and pressed a loving kiss to Lucio's knuckles. "Now come on, let's get you both cleaned up and I'll make you both a nice, hot dinner."


	11. Comatose: Ana x Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Y/N), Ana's lover, has been in a coma for months now. Not only is Ana worried but Lucio, who treats (Y/N) like a sibling, is worried as well.  
> I almost cried while writing this, I am a sensitive babe.

The soft sound of Ana's footsteps echoed in the empty halls of the Overwatch medical wing, a place she had grown accustomed to more than she normally should be these days. In her hands were a bouquet of white lotus flowers, her homeland's national flower, they were very easy to come across and she had decided to buy a bouquet for her loved one. Ana stopped at the closed door and let out a small sigh, she let her eyes shut for a moment to allow her to come to terms with her sinking reality.

_"They haven't come out of their coma yet, and they've been in it for months now Ana," Angela told her some odd weeks ago. "I don't even know if they'll be able to pull out of it."_

The words stung Ana, she knew they would be able to wake up from it but as the days turned into weeks her hope had slowly begun to die. Their heartbeat was slow but steady, the calming beeps from the machine had soothed her for a while now but how long would it be until the sound stopped? Ana opened her eyes and typed in the passcode, allowing the door to fully open before stepping inside. Her eyes went to the still body laying in the hospital bed, their chest rising and falling softly, the beeps were constant and filled the empty room.

"Good evening, darling," Ana smiled weakly. "I came to visit since I won't be able to for a while, Jack's sending me out on a mission tomorrow."

It was silent, no reply was given, she didn't expect one anyway.

"Fareeha told me she's worried about my health, could you imagine that? My own daughter, fretting over her old mother's health." Ana chuckled and set the flowers in the empty vase on top of the side table near the bed, she reached over to gently smooth a few loose strands of (H/C) hair from their shut eyes.

"Your hair is getting longer, you normally keep it so well trimmed to your preferred length!" Ana let her fingers linger across their cheek and down the side of their face, caressing their pale skin.

"Your skin has gotten so pale, it looks almost like you're dead. I miss seeing the healthy flush," she mumbled with tears welling up in her eyes. She breaks down and lets out sob after sob, gripping their hand tightly in her own, not wanting to let go of her beloved.

"Ana?" Lucio's voice called out to her, she turns and smiles at him.

"Sorry dear, I didn't see you there." She wipes her tears dry and sets their hand back down flat on their chest, "What are you doing here?"

"Since Angela is going to be assisting you in your mission tomorrow, she asked me to watch over (Y/N) for the time being." Lucio pulled Ana into a hug and smiled, "They'll wake up. I can feel it, Ana."

"I hope you're right," she sighs and pulls away from the hug. "They've been out for so long, I've started worrying..."

"Ana," Lucio grabs her hands and stares into her eyes. "(Y/N) is so strong, I watched them take out dozens of enemies just to protect us! They will pull through this, I know they will! You just have to keep ahold of your faith and hope, it will get better. (Y/N) is like one of my own siblings, I won't give up on them and neither should you."

"Thank you, Lucio," she smiles and wipes away a few stray tears.

"You're welcome," he smiles his trademark smile. "Now, you should go get some sleep. Make sure you're well rested!"

A few days later...

Lucio played some soft music as he cleaned around the medical room, humming along to the beat. It had been a few days since the team that had been assigned to a mission left, Ana made him promise to call her if (Y/N) woke up while she was gone. He gladly agreed to do so, wanting to make sure she was 100% focused on the mission.

"..." Lucio swore for a second that he heard the sound of shuffling, it must just be his imagination thinking. He continued cleaning until he heard a soft groan coming from behind him, his hope rose like the sea as he turned around.

"...Ana..." (Y/N) mumbled, their throat sore and dry.

"(Y/N)! You're awake," Lucio cheered.

"Where's Ana?" They coughed as they tried to sit up, the bandages across their chest preventing them from doing so.

"She's on a mission right now, but you're awake! You're alive," he nearly cried as he hugged the person he so dearly called his sibling.

"How long have I been out?" (Y/N) asked as they hugged Lucio back, glancing around the medical room. He paused, biting his lip as he pulled away from the hug. "Lu? How long have I been out?"

"Y-You've been out for eight months now, almost nine. (Y/N), you nearly died."


	12. (SMUT) Bedroom Hymns: Zenyatta x Female!Reader (Part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Y/N) decides to confess her feelings to Zenyatta, something else slips between the two as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> @BeccaBrigante on Wattpad requested the second part to Sex Dreams! I hope I did this justice! ^^  
> Feel free to request anything you want!

"Good afternoon little one," Zenyatta greeted his second pupil as she sat down across from him and Genji.

"Hello! How has your day been Master Zenyatta?" (Y/N) asks as she crosses her legs, placing her hands on her lap.

"It has been quite wonderful, as every day usually is." He hummed softly, "How has your day gone?"

"Oh, it's been lovely! I tried out a new hairstyle today and a lot of people complimented how it looks, even Hanzo!" She replies enthusiastically, wiggling her legs around happily. "How are you Genji?"

The cyborg groans and rolls over on his side, curling into a small ball, Zenyatta shakes his head at his older pupil.

"Seems like my pupil did not get enough sleep last night," he says with a bit of tease laced in his words. Genji hisses and turns around, his visor was off, allowing (Y/N) to see his piercing amber eyes.

"I couldn't, one of my neighbors was doing SOMETHING last night and I couldn't get any sleep! I don't even know who it was but it was awfully annoying," he huffed.

"Oh, I'm sorry Genji," (Y/N) felt like her face was burning with embarrassment.

"It's alright," he sighs. "It's not your fault someone here is sexually frustrated. Like, seriously, if you're that frustrated go talk to the person or something." Genji mutters something in Japanese, most likely a curse or two, before rolling over to his side to try to get some sleep.

"Ah, speaking of talking, I-I would like to speak to you about something, Zenyatta." (Y/N) stutters, causing the omnic to tilt his head slightly before nodding.

"Okay, would you like to head to your room to speak privately?" He asked as he stood up, extending a hand to help her up. She nods and takes his hand, leading the way towards her private quarters within the Overwatch base, while walking it was silent completely. (Y/N) felt her palms start to sweat as her nerves started to get the better of her, what if this was a mistake? What if Fareeha lied and he doesn't feel the same? All of these thoughts and more compiled in her mind, making her start to regret her decision.

Zenyatta seemed to have sensed this growing anxiety inside of her, he let a harmony orb hover around her head, the soft golden rays relaxing her body and mind.

"Is everything alright, (Y/N)?" He asked once they reached her door, she shakily punched in her passcode and let the door slide open before glancing at Zenyatta.

"Yes, well, erm, maybe? I don't know, honestly. That's why I wanted to talk to you," she stumbled a bit over her words. He placed a gentle hand on the small of her back and walked her into her room, the door shut behind them and (Y/N) let out a sigh of relief.

"Would you feel better if we sat down?" Zenyatta asked, removing his hand from her back causing her to nearly whimper from the loss of contact with the omnic. She nods her head and the two sit down on her bed, (Y/N) crosses her legs and shakes them nervously.

"Sorry that I'm so nervous," she whispers. "It's just... it's so personal for me but I need to talk to... to you."

"You don't need to apologize for your nervousness, little one." Zenyatta spoke with a soft hum, "I understand that whatever it may be that's causing you discord is not something to be taken lightly, I will always be here for you."

"You're so nice to me, Zen." She smiles, tears pricking her eyes. "You never fail to make my day better, no matter what has happened to me. You never seem to get upset when I fall asleep while trying to meditate, you're so patient with me, and you teach me new things every day like I'm a pupil of yours."

"You are my pupil, aren't you?" He asks with a teasing hum, causing her to let out a short laugh.

"Of course," she smiles before looking up at him. Her smile fades and her cheeks flush slightly, "I guess what I'm trying to say is that... that I love you. In... in a romantic way, of course."

Zenyatta's silence was a bit unnerving, the lack of his opinion caused (Y/N) to fidget in her spot.

"It's alright if you don't feel the same... the same way. I just wanted to let you... I wanted to let you know, get it off my chest." She feels worse than before, maybe it was a mistake to tell him but what's done is done and she can't take it back now. After a few minutes, Zenyatta's vents near his shoulder and face plate open to release built up steam which makes (Y/N) look up at him, he looked quite... flustered?

"I'm sorry," he replies quietly. "I've never had anyone confess to me romantically before, it caught me off-guard."

"Oh," she smiles a tiny bit.

"I'll admit, I've never been in a relationship with anyone before," Zenyatta admits, like a shy little boy. "But I do know that when I'm around you I get these... weird sensations."

"Would you like to explain them to me?" She asks timidly, he nods his head.

"When I see you first thing in the morning, I get a weird sensation in my chest. Like a tingling feeling. When I finish meditating and I see you asleep, it brings me peace and... and something similar to a joyful feeling. I've never been sure of these, but I think now..." He looks towards her, the orbs that were softly floating around them twinkled with delight and glowed their cheerful golden hue. "I know this is the feeling of love, of admiration and hearing you confess these same feelings to me, it brings me such peace and harmony."

"Oh Zen," she brings a hand to her mouth, her eyes watering at his beautiful confession.

"I love you, (Y/N)." Zenyatta places his hands over her own, pulling them away from her face. "It would be wonderful if you and I became a couple, together we could bring peace to the world. Our relationship would be a great sign for others, perhaps it would even change the world's views on omnics and humans living in harmony."

"I love you too," she whispers back to him. "I promise, I'll protect our love until the ends of the Earth." She presses a small kiss to his forehead, he lets out a chuckle and nuzzles the crook of her neck.

"You're too kind, my dearest." He hums softly, his fingers rub slow circles on her hands as she presses another kiss to his faceplate. "Although, I must confess something."

"Oh?" She questions, looking up at him. "What's up?"

"All of this time I spent thinking about you, I had these... rather inappropriate thoughts. Of you," he looks quite sheepish as he confesses to her. She feels her entire body heat up with embarrassment and arousal, she wasn't even sure if he could have those kinds of thoughts!

"Oh, ah, well... I've had the same thoughts about you, specifically when I'm sleeping. Sometimes I have to, erm..." She doesn't bother finishing her sentence, it's like he already knows.

"I'm guessing you're the one who kept Genji up with your noise then?" Zenyatta teases with a mischievous tone in his voice, causing the girl to nod and hid her face in her hands. "It's quite alright, but I'm wondering..."

(Y/N) certainly wasn't prepared for the omnic monk as he gripped her wrist in one hand while the other tenderly cupped her womanhood through her training pants, her breath hitched and got caught in her throat as he leaned in towards her.

"What delightful sounds do you make?" There's a deep purr in his voice as his finger circle her delicate blossom, she lets out a whimper and feels her body melt to his touch. He gently presses her body against his, turning her around so her back is against his chest, the hand that held her wrist is now holding her waist while his other hand continues to rub and circle her.

"Z-Zenya-ah!" She moans and squeaks as his hand slips into her pants and panties, the cold feel of his metal fingers pressed against her warmth is like Heaven to her. His hands pull away before she feels him gently tugging at her shirt, she turns around and smiles at him before peeling her shirt off. Feeling grateful that she decided to wear a cute, lacey set of undergarments, she giggles as the vents near Zenyatta's shoulders open to release steam and decides to shimmy out of her pants as well, letting the omnic monk take in the sight.

"You are glorious," he whispers. Hesitantly, he places his hands on her breasts before sliding them down her sides.

"You're not so bad yourself, you know." She winks playfully, "Your design is very sleek and rather appealing." He chuckles at her compliment as he unhooks her bra, slipping the straps down her shoulders and setting the garment aside. His fingers softly tweak her sensitive nipples, eliciting a quiet moan from her.

"The human body has always been fascinating to me, but yours..." he pauses for a moment as he continues playing with her chest. "Yours is completely different. You have built muscles from training yet, you also have a sort of... softness. It's amazing how sensitive your body is and how nicely you react to my touch," he purrs softly.

(Y/N) groans at his words, pulling his hands down to the waistband of her panties.

"Please," she whimpers. "I need... I need you to touch me, please."

He makes a sound similar to someone clicking their tongue at a bratty child.

"You're so needy, my dearest."

He readjusts himself on the bed so he's leaning against the headboard, she crawls towards him and gladly sits between his legs. His fingers trail down her chest and stomach, causing her back to arch against his chest and he lets out a small giggle. Zenyatta pulls her panties off in a slow, teasing manner, causing the girl to huff at him.

"Patience, my dove." He murmurs in her ear, he lets the lace underwear tumble off of the side of the bed. "I'll give you what you crave, it's alright." His fingers linger near her stomach before they travel down to her exposed vagina, she takes a sharp breath in and lets it out shakily. He gently begins to rub her clit, nuzzling his face against the back of her neck.

"Zen-oh," she's trembling now. The pleasure coursing throughout her body, mind fogged with a numb, tingling sensation. Her hands grip his arms tightly, toes curling as she arches her back, whimpering out variations of his name.

Then he pushes a finger inside.

It's like a firework show in her nerves. This is like nothing she's ever felt before, it's different when it's not her own fingers inside of her.

She lurches forward, moaning out a profanity in pleasure. Zenyatta easily pulls her back to his chest, humming quietly as works to push another finger into her quivering, wet core. The muscles in her stomach clench and flex as the omnic continues to please his loved one, enjoying the sound of her voice.

"Oh god," her voice trembles with pleasure.

"Can you take one more finger?" He asks innocently, she inhales deeply and nods, allowing a third finger to be inside of her. "There you go, good job little one. Remember to keep breathing and just enjoy yourself, I've got you." He lets out a small hum and six golden arms emerge from his back, one set run down her sides while another grips her thighs and gently pulls them apart.

It was magical.

The golden-lit hands were warm like sunshine as they touched and groped at her skin, her passion blazed like a bonfire as her orgasm continued to build in the pit of her stomach.

When he pushed a fourth finger in, it felt like she was going to explode.

She moaned, cursed, and cried out as Zenyatta continued to pleasure her further, knowing she was coming to the breaking point. One of the glowing hands joined his own near her quim and rubbed her clit in small circles, her eyes screwed shut as she let out a small shout as her orgasm burst from her being.

It felt otherworldly.

After a few seconds, he slowed down to a stop before retracting his golden hands and pulling his fingers out of her sex, which was covered in her fluids. (Y/N) was panting heavily as she came down from her high, her body was covered in sweat and it felt like she was overheating. She felt Zenyatta shift from behind her and then the sensation of him picking her up in his arms, he takes her to the bathroom and gently sits her down on the toilet before moving towards the tub.

The gentle sound of water rushing soothes her, then she smells a hint of vanilla and light bits of lavender. The water stops a few minutes later, Zenyatta helps walk her over to the tub and get in, the sizzle of the hot water soothes her soon-to-be aching muscles as she lowers herself in. She glances up at Zenyatta and smiles sweetly, her eyelids closing shortly after.

"Sleep, little one, I'll be right here." He reassures her and she gives him a sleepy grin, her hand pulling his to cradle her face.

"I love you," she coos.

"I love you too, now rest." He strokes her cheeks and gently pulls away as her eyes shut completely, her breathing slows down to an even pace. He sits near the side of the tub and starts to meditate, listening to the quiet sound of his loved one breath.


	13. (SMUT) Aphrodisiac (Orisa x Female!Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Moira injects (Y/N) with something strange and Orisa volunteers to help her out, besides, that's what you do for your loved ones, right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> @Yumberduddle requested some Orisa smut with a female reader!  
> This one honestly was a bit tricky for me, it took me a while to think of a scenario so it wasn't just plotless, for a while I try to write some plotless smut but it didn't sit well with me so I was constantly rewriting it until I got this beautiful idea that took me two days to complete! I hope you like it! ^^

She was planning on cursing Talon until the day Overwatch destroyed them.

(Y/N) let out a moan of pain as she doubled over, gripping her lower stomach in order to ease the pain. Moira let out a deep chuckle as she circled around her like a shark waiting to bite, (Y/N) could hear her teammates voices as she shouted for her over the earpiece.

"It may not seem like a whole lot," Moira began as she waved the empty syringe around in the air. "But this is a very special concoction I created myself and I was in dire need of a test rabbit, lucky for me you came along."

"Fuck you, you crazy bitch." (Y/N) coughed, feeling the strange liquid make its way through her veins and deep into her bloodstream. Moira clicked her tongue like a scolding mother as she made her way towards the girl, she grabbed her by her (H/C) hair and slammed her face down. (Y/N) nearly choked on her own saliva from the force, she blinked in order to get rid of the stars floating around in her vision.

"I guess I have nothing better to do than leave you here," Moira shrugged as she stood up and started walking towards the exit. "Have fun, sweetheart." With a wisp of black smoke, she was gone, leaving the agent behind.

"Motherfuc-" (Y/N) yelps in pain as her stomach twists itself in knots, immobilizing her for the time being. She could still hear her teammates calling out for her, asking for her location so they could grab her and go, but her mind dazed off. A few minutes pass by, she's waiting for the mind-numbing pain but it never shows up. Just as she's getting up she feels her cunt clench up, dosing her underwear in her slick, her hands instantly reach down to cup her crotch as she hisses.

That bitch injected her with an aphrodisiac.

"I'm going to fucking murder that crazy son of a bitch!" (Y/N) yelled out in frustration, alerting her teammates.

"8-bit, what's wrong?" McCree's voice echoes in her ears, she shivers from lack of friction.

"Moira," she pants. "S-She injected me with an aphrodisiac of some sort," she ruts into her hands in order to try and ease the pain.

"Shit," Mercy mumbles. "Don't worry 8-bit, stay calm, where are you?" (Y/N) glances around the room, panting hard, she spots a sign near the door.

"I-I'm in the infirmary, shit, please hurry." She pleads with a small whimper in her tone, Mercy reassures her that they're on their way.

\--

"I'm going to kill that stupid, red-headed bitch!" (Y/N) shouts in agony as her hands nearly rip the pillow she's holding in half, Angela lets out a sigh as she looks over the blood tests.

"No doubt about it, it's an aphrodisiac. Although I'm confused as to why Moira would want to inject you with one," the doctor turns to the team.

"Because she's a fucking psychotic, motherfucking bitch! That's why!" (Y/N) growls lowly, tearing through the pillow. She realizes this and angrily throws it on the ground, she rolls over before cupping her crotch. "How do I make this stop, for Christ sake!"

"There are two options here," Angela begins. "One being that you just let it run it's course through your body until it stops."

"Oh hell no! That'll be torture for her," Hana protests.

"I agree, that seems like it'll be painful for her." Fareeha states, "What's number two?"

"Well, number two would be," Angela lets out a pitiful chuckle. "It would be to take care of the problem, by, erm, by hand."

"No fucking way!" (Y/N) shoots up straight, her eyes are practically burning holes in Angela's soul. "I have to masturbate in order for this shit to stop? Are you kidding me?"

"I wish I was, but that's the only other option."

"What if someone were to help her?" Orisa asks out of the blue, the room is silent as they stare at the omnic in shock. "What?"

"I mean, it would be possible, but I don't know if she would be okay with anyone coming close to her- WHAT IN GOD'S NAME ARE YOU- PUT YOUR CLOTHES BACK ON!" Angela shouts at (Y/N), who was in the process of taking her top off after already unbuckling the scraps across her chest.

"I can't help it! It's too hot!" (Y/N) whines as she removes her shirt, leaving her in her bra and pants. When she reaches for the straps on her legs, Angela shoos all of the men out of the room, shutting the door.

"Doctor Ziegler, if it means helping (Y/N), I'll gladly help her." Angela sighs and nods her head in agreement.

"Okay Orisa, make sure the entire aphrodisiac is completely out of her system." The omnic nods her head and the rest of the girls leave the room, leaving the two alone. (Y/N)'s moaning alerts Orisa, she turns and notices that she's already naked, her inner thighs are soaked in her slick. She walks over to the side of the bed, one hand makes its way under her upper body, the metal cooling her overheating skin in the best way while the other hand gently rubs her lower stomach in soothing circles.

"It's alright (Y/N), I'm here to help you." Orisa coos as the girl wiggles in her grip, after a few more minutes she lowers her hand down to her dripping pussy. (Y/N) arches her back as her cool fingers softly rub her tense nub, letting out a wanton moan at the pleasure that soars through her.

"Ah, fuck, shit," (Y/N) curses loudly.

"Relax (Y/N), I've got you, you're doing good," Orisa reassures her as she slowly pushes a finger inside of her cunt, her walls clench around the metal digit, grateful for the friction. She does her best to control her breathing, but the combination of her wet heat and Orisa's cool metal fingers is too much for her to handle.

"Oh god, I'm-" She arches her back as she cums, her cunt tightens around the metal finger inside of her. Orisa simply watches carefully as she comes down from her high, (Y/N) looks up at Orisa, her cheeks are flushed with color and her face is slightly sweating.

"How do you feel now?" The large omnic questions, tilting her head a bit to the side.

"I still feel hot, like I'm burning up, I-I don't think it's out yet." (Y/N) pants heavily, Orisa nods her head and begins to slowly move her finger.

"Okay, by my analysis the aphrodisiac is nearly 85% out of your system," she explains as she starts to add another finger, causing the girl to cry out in pleasure. She whimpers pathetically as she grips onto Orisa's arm, desperate for a grip on something other than her own sweaty body. She doesn't last too long the two fingers inside of her, as well as the sensitivity from her first orgasm, make sure of that, she moans and bites her lip as she cums a second time, the sheets are nearly drenched in her sweat and cum.

"Ori-isa," she shivers. "I don't know how much I can handle," she whines to the omnic.

"55%. You're halfway through, it's alright, I'm here for you." Orisa soothes her worries and gently picks up the pace, causing (Y/N) to writhe from overstimulation. She sobs as she cums a third time after Orisa had eased in a third finger, her cheeks were covered in sweat and tears as she begs for her to stop or at least go slowly. The omnic does as she's asked and stops for a few minutes, letting the girl catch her breath, she's panting heavily as she loosens her grip on Orisa's arm.

"How much longer?" (Y/N) asks, glancing up at Orisa, who looks down at her happily.

"25%, almost finished. Then I'll go get Doctor Ziegler to give you an assessment, alright?" She timidly sets her head down on top of (Y/N), who smiles softly at the large omnic.

"Thank you Orisa, you know, you didn't have to do this." (Y/N) informs her, the omnic is silent for a moment before speaking up again.

"But I thought that's what you do for the people you love?"

Hold on.

What?

"Did you say that you..." (Y/N) feels her heart trying to beat its way out of her chest, the crush she's been harboring on Orisa doesn't seem so one-sided anymore. "Do you mean it?"

"That I love you?" She nods, "Of course! When Efi rebuilt me, not only did she modify my weapons and defense systems, but she gave me a better chance of understanding human emotions. At first, it was confusing, learning about love, but when you sat next to us on your first day, with no fear or hatred in your eyes, I felt calm. You actually tried to be nice to us, I thought it was just because you were a nice person, but then Efi explained what love feels like..."

She presses a small button near her head and a voice recording starts up.

_"You want to know about love?" Efi's voice plays on the recording, the sound of metal clanking gives the hint that Orisa had nodded, Efi laughs._

_"Why do you want to know? Did someone ask you or something?"_

_"(Y/N) asked me if I felt human emotions, like love, fear, or even anger. I don't know what those feel like."_

_"Well, with anger, that's easy. Anger feels like electricity all over, like, you're really really mad at someone for doing something that made you upset. For me, it feels like my blood boils and my head starts to hurt. Fear is different for everyone, sometimes it's certain things that scare them or even people. Like Doomfist scares me, he's one of my fears."_

_"Because he's dangerous?"_

_"Exactly! Some people fear spiders because some are poisonous and could bite them. Some are afraid of heights, water, people, things like that."_

_"What about love?"_

_"Love is..." Efi sighs deeply. "Love is hard to tell, sometimes. Sometimes it'll feel like you have butterflies in your stomach, or your heart beats really fast when you're around them."_

_"Hmm, okay, thank you Efi."_

_"Hold on, you seem to be really thinking about it! Are you... in love with someone...?"_

_Orisa didn't answer, Efi started laughing and cheering loudly._

_"Who is it? Are they cute? Is it Zenyatta? What about Bastion? Tell me!"_

_"I've noticed I started having feelings similar to love towards (Y/N)."_

_"YOU LIKE (Y/N) OHMYGOSH WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME SOONER!?"_

The audio cuts off, (Y/N) looks like she might cry while Orisa looks quite bashful about her confession.

"You really like me? M-Me? Out of everyone here?" She stutters, her cheeks blazing with heat at the thought, Orisa nods.

"I was afraid you might not feel the same about me, and while you are very nice I didn't want you to be upset with me." (Y/N) reaches up and grabs the sides of Orisa's face, pulling her closer to kiss her faceplate.

"No, I have to admit, I've loved you for a while now. I've always felt really close to you, but I didn't think you liked me like that, so when you stepped up to help me it just made my feelings for you grow." Orisa lets out a small giggle, she presses her faceplate against (Y/N)'s forehead in a sweet gesture. She removes her fingers, causing the agent to let out a small moan, Orisa smiles.

"I would recommend dressing, I shall go get Doctor Ziegler to make an assessment on you just to make sure it's completely out of your system."

"Wait, it's out?" (Y/N) sits up as Orisa walks closer to the door, she nods her head. "When did that happen?"

"When I was explaining my feelings, I could sense that the levels were slowly starting to go down." She lets out a little giggle, (Y/N) cracks a smile and shakes her head.

"I love you, Orisa."

"I love you too, (Y/N)."


	14. The Teacher and the Student (Widowmaker x Apprentice!Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Y/N) wants to learn how to snipe, but they suck at getting headshots. Widowmaker teaches them how to relax and notices how cute her student is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been wanting to write Widowmaker for a while now, but I've been afraid of making her too OOC since I'm not that good at writing emotionless characters. If she seems too OOC please tell me so I can fix it in future fanfictions with Widowmaker, I want to make sure I write her correctly.

"Again," Amélie's sharp voice pierced the empty room. (Y/N) nodded and lined up the shot once more, taking their time to carefully aim before pulling the trigger, allowing the bullet to fly through the air and hit the target directly.

Another missed headshot by two inches.

"Dammit!" (Y/N) hissed and nearly chucked their sniper rifle across the hall, "No matter what I do I always miss that damn shot!" Amélie's heels clicked against the concrete floor until she was behind her apprentice, she gently placed a hand on their shoulder.

"You're too tense, mon élève." She let her hand softly grip their shoulder, forcing them to relax. "You need to relax, you'll never get a perfect shot if you're too tense."

"I can't, I just-" They slumped to the ground and covered their eyes in shame, not wanting to look at their teacher. "I'm not as good as you, I can't do it. I should just stick to my regular weapons."

"No," Amélie clipped. "You asked for my help, my guidance. I'm not letting you quit on this, you wanted these lessons."

"But-" Amélie delivered a sharp kick to their side, causing them to let out a cry of pain.

"Lève. Toi." She hissed through clenched teeth, (Y/N) glared up at her with venom in their eyes. "Did I stutter, (Y/N)? Get off your ass!"

Amélie never saw someone get up faster than at that moment.

(Y/N) set up their rifle once more with a slight huff, earning a sharp jab at their shoulder. They continued until they positioned themselves correctly, as they were setting up the shot Amélie leaned over, her breath fanning on the side of their face and neck.

"Relax. Just breath. In. Hold. Out. You can do it, but not without relaxing." (Y/N) felt their face flush with heat, opting to ignore how close she was and did their best to follow her instructions.

One.

Two.

Three.

Pull the trigger.

The shot rang through the air and landed a direct hit on the headpiece on the humanoid dummy, a burst of energy and shock ran through (Y/N)'s body as they nearly jumped in joy.

"I did it! I got a headshot!" They cheered happily, doing a cute little dance in celebration. Amélie felt the corners of her lips twitch at her darling student, but kept her otherwise neutral face.

"Well done, Bon travail." She clapped her hands, admiring the sparkle in her student's eyes.

"I couldn't have done it without you, you're a great teacher." (Y/N) grinned and rubbed the back of their neck in embarrassment, Amélie let out a soft chuckle.

"Now you only have 29 more shots to make," (Y/N) groaned loudly.

As they were setting up to make another shot, Amélie watched them with a close eye as they pulled the trigger once more.

_I'm proud of you, (Y/N)._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations:
> 
> mon élève = student
> 
> Lève toi = get up
> 
> bon travail = good job
> 
> If I made a mistake with the French words, please let me know so I can fix them!


End file.
